Practice
by Chance Brown
Summary: Raven overhears a disturbing conversation between Beast Boy and Starfire. When Beast Boy tries to talk to her later, he finds that while he's the green one, Raven just may have a little green monster within herself. BBRae. Oneshot.


A/N- Tell me what you guys think. I am currently writing in A Hero's Tale also, but doing some rewrites in order to move on to NEW chapters in that story. But I had a few Visions of good oneshots, so I had to get them down on paper. Tell me if you like it!

**Practice**

Raven walked leisurely down the towers corridors, to say there was a skip in her step would be an overstatement however, she was feeling better than normal.

_I can't believe it, he was so handsome yesterday!_ One of the voices in her head cried out.

_The way he kicked Cinderblock's butt by himself! Hot stuff! Yeah! _Another one of Raven's passengers added.

Normally, she would've shut her emotions up, especially since they were talking about none other then the annoying, irritating, infuriating and oh-so-addictive Beast Boy. Today though, she kind of liked it.

Today she kind of liked him.

It was in part because, since their trip to Tokyo, Beast Boy had changed. It wasn't a complete change, like he grew a third arm, or suddenly began to shoot lightning; it was more subtle.

_However, at the same time, not-so-subtle._

For instance, now in battles, he was a lot more intelligent with the animals he became, choosing animals that were suited for certain purposes with precision. He showed that yesterday when instead of becoming some massive creature to combat cinderblock blow for blow, he became a fox to get closer to the villain.

For instance, he still bugged Raven, but now their conversations were . . . fun. They had banter, a pseudo witty one at that. While he still did bother her while she read, and while he still wasn't funny, he had a charm about him.

For instance, he was more caring. Whenever Raven was feeling poorly, he'd always had painkillers and Herbal tea ready, as if he read her mind. Whenever she misplaced something, he'd leave it by her door so she wouldn't have to go all the way to the common room to get it. Yesterday in battle, and most recent times as a matter of fact, he caught her when she fell, blocked her when she was attacked, and helped her when she was in danger.

Yes, today, she kind of liked him.

Raven continued on her journey to the common room, feeling the two occupants inside as she neared. They were both giving off a feeling of massive anticipation, something she could feel with her empathic powers.

"Beast Boy and Starfire, probably watching some cartoon and waiting for the surprise ending." She muttered, smiling deftly. She turned the last corner of the hallway and made her way to the door when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

"I love you."

It was Beast Boy's voice. She knew that, and as far as she could tell, only Starfire was in the room with him. She'd have been able to sense any other presence. Raven stepped closer, leaning in to listen better.

"No, that's wrong, not love. Well, maybe love. How about we start with like?" He was definitely talking to someone.

"Friend Beast Boy, wh-"

"Wait a second Star, I'm just really nervous. I'm professing my undying love here, just give me a second to think." He chuckled as he finished.

Raven didn't chuckle. She didn't smile, or giggle, or smirk.

Raven didn't do anything. She just listened. Once again his voice spoke, his blasphemous, annoying, obnoxious, good-for-absolutely-positively-perpetual-nothingness voice spoke.

"I've always liked you. I've always felt that we were more alike than anyone else in this tower, however at the same time we're not alike. You're new to this world, and while I may not know everything, I like trying to be your teacher, your savior, your prince charming. "

That idiot! He told her he was _her_ prince charming just two days ago. He talked and smiled with her. He glanced at her when he though no one was looking, and he invited her to go out with them.

Yes, he was supposed to be having this conversation, but he was supposed to be having it with her!

"I know you and Robin have a . . . a thingy-"There was a yelp from Starfire, but Beast Boy cut her off, "Star, just let me finish. I'm just saying that Robin is a great guy, maybe he's everything you ever thought you'd need in a man, however, I know I can be that for you too. And more if you'll let me. I like you a lot. You make my day brighter when you enter a room, you-"

Raven pulled away from the door quickly and darted away quickly. She wasn't running, but she wasn't walking either. She was gliding, gliding toward her room in fury. In fury, in anger, in pain, in sorrow, in . . . inconsolable.

She entered her room and fell onto her bed, knowing that at this moment meditation was the safest and most logical route for her. Beast Boy's words to Starfire meant nothing because she didn't have feelings for the changeling. Not _those_ kind of feelings anyway. While she would have to admit she thought he could be cute at times, she knew that Beast Boy was nothing more than an annoying little jokester who couldn't find funny if it was painted on his forehead.

_The only question left was why it hurt so much then?_

* * *

" . . .I like you a lot. You make my day brighter when you enter a room, you- HAHAHAHA! Star, come on, I can't do this with your face screwed up like that!" Beast Boy laughed, his concentration broken.

"But Friend, you asked me to pretend I was friend Raven, and Raven's face often looks as if she had just a a Snorellien Gorlax yes?" Starfire beamed at Beast Boy.

"Star, you look constipated." Beast Boy said straightforward. This wasn't working. He wasn't ever going to get past his fear of telling Raven his feelings.

"Friend Beast Boy, I am trying to be of as much assistance as possible, but perhaps it is time to, retrieve the plunge, yes?" She smiled at Beast Boy who took a sharp intake of air.

"You're right Star; it is time to take the plunge." He stood up abruptly and walked out of the room, headed for Raven's door.

Beast Boy made it to her door much faster than he had anticipated, and way too fast for his liking. His gloved hand reached up and stayed parallel to the door, pondering its forecoming attack upon the metal. Was he doing the right thing? Would she reject him? Would their friendship change?

He knocked, quickly, so as not to chicken out. It was now or never Garfield! He told himself.

The door opened and there she stood. Her face slightly flushed, a little red and her eyes a hint puffier than normal. As soon as she saw it was him she pulled her hood up.

"What?" She demanded.

"Uhh . . . " He was nervous. _Don't chicken out Beast Boy!_ "Hey Rae, what's up?"

"Goodbye Beast Boy" She stepped back, but he put his foot forward so she couldn't shut the door.

"Wait! I have something I want to talk to you about. Something I want to tell you."

"Beast Boy, I can assure you that I do not wish to hear whatever news you behold." Her voice was callous and wavering. He wished she wouldn't make this so difficult for him; he pushed on though.

"No Rae, this is important, really important."

"Beast Boy, Goodbye." She tried to shut the door, but his foot held steady, blocking the path. It retreated back into its slot once again.

"No Rae, listen! I have to tell you-"

"Beast Boy, I have no interest in hearing about your newfound relationship with Starfire!" She yelled. Beast Boy looked up at Raven; _what the heck was she talking about?_

* * *

"Beast Boy, I have no interest in hearing about your newfound relationship with Starfire!" She announced more forcefully and louder than she had intended. She looked at Beast Boy to calculate its affect. Would he feel sorrow, regret, or anger?

She hadn't expected humor.

Beast Boy was now laughing so hard he was slapping his knee with his right hand. She didn't need this. She didn't deserve to be taunted by him after he'd played with her. She turned around and the door was engulfed with a black aura. It slammed shut.

"Ow! Rae, what's the big idea?" His voice was still in her room. She spun around to see him standing there, rubbing his leg gingerly, "You almost got me!"

"Leave my room now Beast Boy!" She demanded. Beast Boy didn't leave however, he spoke.

"Wait, what do you mean me and Starfire? Did you honestly think that Star and I had something going on?" He still chuckled a bit. He was so damn infuriating. Her cheeks flushed red very quickly; maybe she had jumped to conclusions. Now she felt like a fool, and she had shown massive jealousy for no reason.

"Beast Boy-"

"Rae, listen. I can assure you that Robin and Starfire are America's power couple. No one is going to split them up; even I. Star's like a sister to me, I don't like her like that." He said.

Strangely enough, this made Raven feel better, a lot better. Her insides began to sink back down into the pit where he stomach usually resided, and her anger relinquished its grip upon her. However, the question still remained . . .

"Who were you talking to then?" She asked. The words came out before she could stop herself. It was like word vomit.

"Hehe well, about that . . , "His hand reached behind his head to lightly scratch the back of his neck. He had a tendency to do that when he got nervous. " Well, I guess if you already heard it, then this shouldn't be too hard. Umm . . ."

She didn't know where he was going with this. Who was he talking to? Someone from one of the extended Titans teams? One of his groupies from Tokyo?

"I was talking to you."

"Wha?" Yes, the unintelligible word vomit came again.

"You, At least, I was pretending I was talking to you. Starfire agreed to pretend to be you, so I could practice telling you . . . how I felt and stuff." He trailed off slightly at the end, looking downward.

Her? Her as in herself? He held all those feelings for her and not some other girl. The weight that had previously rested upon Raven's shoulders felt lifted. Suddenly her positive turned negative day had just become ecstatic!

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say." She opened her mouth again.

"It's fine. I know that this a lot to take in. I just want to let you know that I feel everything I said earlier about you, that plus much more. Rae, I think you're so awesome." He said. He was trying to be sweet, in his own way, "I'm not asking you to like, marry me or anything, but I know that I'd like to spend more time with you. Like, alone time." He trailed off again. It was a question.

Raven knew how she wanted to answer, immediately she knew she was feeling all the same feelings that Beast Boy was feeling.

"Beast Boy, I- I think I'd like to spend more time with you as well." She said, leaning forward and ducking her head so that she was looking directly into his downcast eyes. Their vision locked and she raised her head, leading his up as well.

"Really, that's totally awesome 'cuz I know a really great place we could go later if you want."

She was afraid to as what this really awesome place included. Nevertheless, she was pretty happy with the grin now on the changeling's face.

"Uh, sure I guess. I'd like that. "She said. Not sure how to proceed with the dating thing.

Beast Boy's next move surprised her even more than all the earlier ones combined. In one swift motion he moved in and pressed his lips against her cheek, pulling back with emphasis.

She'd just been kissed on the cheek!

She looked up at him with wide eyes; his face was plastered with a grin.

"Beast Boy-"

"Come on Rae, you know you liked it!" He said cheerfully. She sighed, relentless he was, relentless and right; she did like it.

The two stood in silence for a full minute before Raven broke it. "So what happens next?" She asked. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, how about we go to the special place I had planned around seven tonight. I'll come up here and get you then. After that we can grab some food?"

"Okay . . . ." This was sounding more pleasurable.

"Okay. Umm, I gotta go do some things, so I'll see you later then." He said, pulling something black form his pocket. He slapped the black band around his eyes and began to tie it in the back.

"Beast Boy" Raven asked, "is that Robin's mask?"

"Yes." He answered quickly, finishing the knot.

"And why, may I ask are you wearing Robin's mask?"

"Oh, well Star was having some relationship problems and I have a favor to return." He said, and with this he took off through her door and down the hallway.

She smiled; today was a kind of alright day.


End file.
